Dilatation of narrowings of the coronary arteries has been performed in patients during a procedure similar to cardiac catheterization. The narrowings of the coronary arteries can be successfully dilated in some patients and this initial dilatation leads to long-lasting results in most patients. The function and blood flow to the heart is improved following these procedures.